


girl crush

by yanisiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisiya/pseuds/yanisiya
Summary: Cола ненавидит фансервис.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 9





	girl crush

Сола ненавидит фансервис. Если все эти улыбки, хайтачи, фансайны ещё нормально, то шипперский бред просто нахуй.

— Ты знала куда шла, онни, так что не строй из себя недотрогу. Ведь никто тебя домогаться не собирается, так что просто подыгрывай иногда. Им же нравится, — говорит Хеджин однажды, когда Сола матерится после очередного фансайна.

— Но в контракте никто не прописывал, что я должна это делать и терпеть.

Хеджин на это только пожимает плечами.

— Смирись.

//

Не то чтобы Соле так были неприятны её одногруппницы. Просто. Это заходит слишком далеко? И Сола немного наивна?

Если по началу ей было всё равно, и дружеские обнимания воспринимались как должное, то теперь-  
ей не по себе? Ей нравится? В ином смысле?

Господибоже, что за нахуй.

Руки у Мунбёль горячие и сильные, а еще они побывали уже везде. Сола недовольно вздыхает сквозь улыбку. Мунбёль за 10 минут успела облапать её всю — талию, руки, плечи, шею.

Когда рука касается задницы — Сола подпрыгивает на месте и почти выдает себя, но профессионализм не пропьешь, поэтому Сола продолжает улыбаться, а Мунбёль даже не думает раскаиваться.

//

Опять фансайн, опять они стоят рядом. Рука Мунбёль спокойно покоится на талии Солы.

Солу от этого неожиданно трясёт. Слишком близко, слишком часто, слишком.

Мунбёль шепчет какой-то бред ей на ухо, дразнясь слишком открыто, впереди гудит толпа, рядом Хвиин что-то говорит.

Они прощаются с фанатами, Мунбёль отодвигается. Сола разочарованно вздыхает и думает, что без теплой руки на талии ей всё-таки одиноко.

//

Промоушн заканчивается быстрее чем хотелось. Они празднуют в последний день, Хвиин и Хеджин распивают пару бутылок вина на пару с менеджером. Мунбёль сматывается к родственникам.

Сола уходит спать раньше обычного.

//  


_«Господибожемой в кого я превратилась»_ думает Сола, когда понимает, что ей не хватает приставучей и наглой Мунбёль рядом.

Хвиин посмеивается с неё, Хеджин гогочет во все горло, а Сола просто хочет удавить их обеих.

//

В тот момент, когда Сола готова вопить о безысходности, от осознания того, что ей кто-то так сильно нужен, особенно от факта, что это её одногруппница, и вообще от всего. 

Мунбёль заявляется обратно, заваливается в комнату и:

— Небось сильно по мне скучала, крошка.

обнимает её, наваливаясь всем телом. Сола хочет её ударить. А ещё хочет, чтобы она делала это чаще и не только перед кем-то.


End file.
